Not on Your Life
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Gibbs is there for Abby at a time when she needs him the most. Written for the prompt "hurt" at the Gibbs and Abby Shippers Forum.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: None

Rating: T

Written for prompt "Hurt"

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly

Gibbs had settled himself on his couch with a book. It had been a hell of a week and he didn't even have the energy to go work on his boat. The case had been tough on everyone: two children of Marine families had been kidnapped. Abby had worked her magic in the end, matching some obscure pieces of evidence and finding the guy, who in fact turned out to be a woman. In a twist, she had been responsible for several child kidnappings over the last five years, whose bones were buried under the floorboards. The FBI took over identifying these remains. Gibbs was grateful, as his team had been working non-stop over the last three days.

Gibbs couldn't remember when he had been more proud of McGee. McGee had chased the fast-moving woman for nearly a mile before tackling her. Tony's "probie" wasn't such a probie anymore, but had blossomed into a fine agent. Even Tony had given McGee a handshake and congratulated him. Tony, McGee, and Ziva went out tonight for drinks. Abby had declined.

It was Abby Gibbs was worried about. He didn't think she even went home over the last three days, opting for her futon in the lab office instead. Gibbs mentally cursed himself for making sure she was taken care of. She had broken his rule more often than even himself: never get involved personally with a case. She'd been working zealously, even more so than usual, to find the bad guy this time.

Gibbs was kicking himself now. Abby really hadn't been herself. She declined his Caf-Pows yesterday and walked away before he could kiss her cheek. She hadn't joked with his team or went to eat lunch with Ducky. Gibbs grabbed his cell off the coffee table and dialed her number. Voicemail. She always answered his calls, but whether that was because of his rule or because she always wanted to talk to him, he didn't know. He liked to think it was because she liked talking to him.

"Hey Abbs, it's Gibbs. No case, but I wanted to see how you were and wanted to know if you wanted to come over for pizza and boat. Call me." He hung up, but kept the phone near so he had it handy. If he admitted the truth to himself, the biggest reason he left his door unlocked was because he hoped she'd turn up. He hated leaving NCIS at night because he wouldn't see her anymore that day.

God, he loved her. He'd known this for years and couldn't pinpoint an exact time he'd fallen for her. He was physically smitten the first time he had seen her and looked into her beautiful eyes. His forensic scientist had resigned, a man Gibbs respected. He'd been increasingly cranky with all the temps that came in and out of the lab. However, on a fateful Tuesday, he had stormed into the lab with fire on his heels because he wanted the results now, and wasn't going to wait. He was knocked off his ass by the raven hair beauty feeding vials into one of the many machines there. He faltered and cursed himself for getting distracted by a woman who would be leaving soon anyway.

"Where the hell are..."

"The results from earlier? You must be Agent Gibbs! Heard a lot about you, all of it scary. You don't look quite so scary. I expected you to be wearing a gladiator outfit, looking like Alexander the Great, carrying a pike with a head on it. You can't rush science, my friend, trust me, I have tried! I'm Abby Scuito, I am the new forensic scientist." She shook his hand vigorously. "I bet this baby will spit out your results in fifteen minutes. Why don't you sit down and eat something? Man cannot survive on coffee alone! Here's some Chinese food."

The two of them had hit it off right away, sitting at her desk eating Chinese food. Her face had lit up when she opened her fortune cookie. She declared it a sign and stuffed the fortune into his hand. Maybe that was the time he had fallen in love with her. Maybe it was the time she had thrown her arms around him when he had woken from his coma. Maybe it was the time she had handcuffed him to herself. Maybe it was the time she had nearly died. But which time?

* * *

A soft knock woke him from his sleep. When had he drifted off? He looked at his watch. 9 PM? He's only been out for an hour. Who was knocking at the door? He swiftly walked to it to see Abby there. He worried. She only knocked in times of stress or sadness. He opened the door to her, and felt like somebody had slapped him, hard.

She was scratched, bruised, and bleeding. And wet. It had started to rain. She was shivering. She looked at Gibbs for a few seconds before throwing herself into his arms. "Gibbs!" was all the said.

"Abbs, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" He held her gently.

"Nobody did it, it was an accident?"

"Accident? Abby..."

"It was a car wreck. I went to a movie with some of my friends from church. I was in the back. Somebody in another car had a stroke and hit us, and we rolled into a ditch. Nobody was really hurt in our car, except for me, but it isn't bad. I was so scared, Gibbs! The police and ambulance came, the other driver is in bad shape, so they took him to the hospital. I hope he makes it, Gibbs, can you call and check later? Anyway, there were so many other wrecks because of the rain, so the emergency guys have their hands full. My friend Mona said we were all fine and we'd get a ride to the er from another friend, and they said it was fine but to follow up later."

"They shouldn't have done that!"

"I know, Gibbs. When Steve showed up in his car, they said there wasn't enough room for me and that I should call a cab, since I was the only one who needed the doctor and they wanted to go see this Christian speaker. We weren't too far from here so I just walked here. I hope it's ok I came to you for help, Gibbs. I just need to clean these cuts out and I'll be fine. I can go in you want?"

Gibbs had not been this angry in years. "They just left you there?! And the police didn't make sure you were all fine? I need to make some calls..."

"No, don't!" She started to sob. "I wasn't the favorite in my group of friends anyway, who needs them? They care about themselves. I wanted to spend a night away from work and talking about work, but that was a bad idea because I really didn't want to be away from you. When I got out of the car and saw that you had called all I wanted was to see you."

"You're _my_ favorite, Abbs."

"I know."

"I'm still gonna have a word with those friends of yours. You don't do this. Come on, Abbs, let's get you to the hospital."

"No, Gibbs, I'm fine, I just need some Advil and a few bandages. I know you have them; you cut yourself on the boat all the time!"

"Abbs, you need to be checked out." He knew she hated hospitals. "I won't leave your side."

"Promise?"

"I promise," He led her to his truck and helped her in. Once he was in the driver's side he turned the heat up. "Don't sleep yet, Abby." She nodded.

Gibbs kept up a steam of mindless conversation as he drove. He led her into the hospital quicky when they arrived, and flashed his badge at the admissions desk. He didn't have a problem abusing the power this time. Abby was led to an er bed right away, and the doctor showed up within five minutes.

"Hello, Abby, I am Doctor Casey. You have been in a car accident?"

She nodded. Doctor Casey checked her thoroughly, and said she wouldn't need to stay overnight if she had someone to help her. Gibbs nodded. Abby had some deep cuts and a bruised rib, plus several other bruises. She hadn't hurt her neck or her head, which was what Gibbs was concerned about. She was given painkillers and told to ice a few of the places where swelling was showing up. Doctor Casey told her to get a few days' of rest.

Gibbs insisted on wheeling her to the truck, and Abby didn't argue. He lifted her inside.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "For taking me and for using your badge. You normally wouldn't do that."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Me too, for you, anything." Gibbs smiled. She had told him that once before, in a sign language conversation. He drove slower and more carefully that he normally would. Abby dozed in the seat next to him. She had not taken a painkiller yet; she wanted to only take it before bed. They didn't make her feel well.

Gibbs carried her into his house, locked the door, just for her, and placed her on the sofa. She hugged his pillow while he got her some water.

"You can sleep upstairs in my room."

"Only if you stay there with me, Gibbs."

"I will, Abby. Anything you need."

"You."

"I hate to see you hurt, Abby."

Instead of brushing the pain away like she'd do with anyone else, she started to cry. "It's been such a hard week! The case was brutal and so many kids died! My friends were jackasses when I needed friends the most. The car wreck! It hurts, Gibbs!"

"Time for a pill, honey."

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first, but if I am on those pills I'll say everything."

"What everything?"

"That I think about you every minute. That I fell for you right away and kept falling since. That when I am upset your eyes are the one thing that calm me. That I love you. Then you'll know my secret but you'll be weird since I am not your type and our friendship will have been torpedoed.

"You sure about that, Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"That I don't love you? That I don't spend every minute of every day thinking about you? That I can't live without you?"

"Gibbs?" Her voice cracked.

"God, Abby, I love you more than anything!"

She looked at him then. All he saw in her beautiful green eyes was love for him. He leaned down slowly. She didn't back away. He kept that first kiss gentle and sweet.

"I love you so much, Jethro!" Hearing her say her name felt better than he ever thought it would. He captured her lips again. This kiss was heated: both were pouring the feelings they had held back for years into it. Abby caressed his back with one hand and snaked her other arm around his neck. Gibbs wrapped both his arms around her waist.

Gibbs carried her upstairs and finally persuaded her to take a painkiller. He grabbed another blanket for her. He knew that she often got really cold after an emotionally charged day. They stayed up talking to each other, telling each other what they loved about the other. Abby wasn't kidding; pain pills made her loopy. When she began to talk nonsense to him and started to giggle, Gibbs soothed her to sleep by caressing her back. She snuggled into him like she belonged there. Her body fit into his like they were created for each other.

"I won't let you get hurt, Abby. I've got you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Not on your Life

Rating: T for some language

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's note: This is a continuation of my story from last week's prompt "hurt." I kinda grew attached to that story and wanted to expand it.

Abby was still sleeping deeply when Gibbs awoke. She had had a terrible nightmare in the middle of the night and had woken crying and shivering. Gibbs had rocked her to sleep, and told her over and over he wouldn't leave. The car crash she had been in the previous night had shaken her more than she would admit, even to herself, he suspected. She had been surprisingly stoic about the fact that her friends had left her to fend for herself after she had been hurt. She was usually passionate and vocal, so Gibbs knew that a breakdown may be coming, and wanted to be prepared for it.

He himself hadn't been this angry in as long as he could remember. Medieval forms of torture weren't enough for what her friends had done. Abby was the kindest person; how could they leave her by the side of the road after they had been in a wreck? After all that, and the pain she was in, Abby was worried about the other driver, who had had a stroke. Her kindness was one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her.

He hoped she knew how much he cared about her. He did tell her last night and had kissed her, but he had failed to tell her that he really loved her. He had been too nervous, and it was probably too soon for that. He didn't want to scare her off. And what if she didn't feel the same? This uncertainty was new for him. He'd always had what Mike Franks had called "a way with the ladies" but it was different with Abby. She was so different from him; so full of life while he was worn and had his heart broken more than once. He had become closed off.

"Stop," A weak voice murmured.

"Abbs? You awake? How do you feel?"

"Like crap. And stop."

"Stop what? What do you need? What can I do?"

"I can see you think. You're tearing yourself down in your head. You get this look in your eye, stop. I treasure you. You're kind and honest and brilliant and nervy and shrewd and second to none and you need to believe that."

"Abby..."

"Ya think I would have come to you if you weren't the best?" Abby sat up slowly and winced. "I hate appearing weak but I trust you."

"What can I get? Another pain pill?"

"No, it'll make me too goofy, and they make me feel nauseous if I don't go to sleep after taking one. A few Advil and a hot bath?"

Gibbs nodded and got up to start the bath. He found he couldn't give voice to the emotions swirling around after Abby had told him so many positive and admirable things about him. Abby saw through his facade, and it warmed his heart.

Gibbs helped Abby to the bathroom. He turned while she undressed and settled in the bubble bath he had drawn for her. She had swept her hair into a bun and the bubbles reached her chin. Her green eyes glittered at him as he sat on the toilet.

"I feel better already."

"I'll have to re-bandage a few of those cuts."

"S'okay. You're gentle."

"Abbs, about earlier, I wanted to say thank you. It's been a long time since somebody's complimented me like that and it felt good."

"Anytime. You should never be told otherwise."

"This, us, Abbs, I want it to be permanent. I'm in. I want you to know."

"I want that too. I'm in. I've always been in." Gibbs ducked his head and smiled at her words. Once Abby finished with her bath, Gibbs put a new bandage on the cuts that needed it and kissed her bruises in turn.

When he reached her mouth, he whispered "My girl" before kissing her gently.

"Always. Gibbs, promise me you won't leave me."

"I won't."

"Please don't. Everyone did. My parents died, Kate died, Stan Burley went away and we don't talk much. My friends left, last night...Please don't leave me."

"I won't, Abbs, never, not ever. Not on your life. I love you, didn't you know?"

"I'd hoped. I love you too, Jethro Gibbs!" He kissed her with a little more heat this time, but didn't crush her against his chest like he wanted too. That would have to wait until she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm fragile now, Gibbs. When I feel better, you better watch out!"

"I look forward to it. Now, though, we have to get you healthy. Hungry?" She nodded, and Gibbs made her a bagel with cream cheese and some fruit. He found some tea and swirled some sugar in it. She looked at him gratefully and kissed him lightly.

Gibbs found a game of trivial pursuit and they had an enjoyable afternoon. He made a fire for them, since it was heading into fall, and it was a rainy, chilly day. Abby wore a pair of sweats she had left at Gibbs' house and one of his long sleeved Marine Corps shirts. He was gorgeous.

The quiet was disrupted by Abby's cell phone. Gibbs, who was closest to it, looked at the display. Mona. Gibbs went to answer it with a scowl.

"Don't."

"Abbs, I have to." She nodded, recognizing defeat."

"Abby's phone."

"Is Abby there?"

"Yeah, but you're going to talk to me."

"And you are?"

"Gibbs."

"Oh..." A quiver had crept into her voice, and she fell silent. Good.

Gibbs couldn't keep his temper in check. "What the hell were you thinking? Why would you leave Abby by the side of the road? She was obviously hurt and needed the hospital. You were driving, weren't you? Seems like that accident could have been avoided. There was room to stop when you saw the other car had become out of control and yet you didn't." Abby had told him the specifics from the night before, which had pissed him off even more. "What kind of fucking friend are you? You had medics on the scene and didn't advocate for a friend. How was the Christian speaker? Give you pause at all? You should have called damn well before this to check on her!"

Gibbs was shouting by now, and Abby looked at him, her eyes wide. He reached over to swipe his fingers across his cheek to tell her it was okay. "Abby is the kindest person I have ever met and you treat her like this? I have half a mind to report you for reckless driving and for leaving a hurt individual behind." Abby pulled his arm and shook her head.

Mona found her voice again, but it was shaky. "I called to apologize to Abby. What we did was wrong."

"No shit. You're just figuring that out?"

"I don't need a lecture."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs thundered.

"I mean, you got your point across, sir."

"Good."

"Can I talk to Abby now?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, the question in his eyes. She grabbed the phone from him and continued on from where Gibbs left off. She told her Mona how disappointed she was in all of them and how hurt she was. Mona apologized over and over and they left it with Abby and her friends setting up a lunch date to talk it over more next week. Abby hung up and crawled into Gibbs' lap. "Thank you. It's been a long time since somebody stuck up for me like that.

"I always will."

"Love you Abbs."

"Love you Gibbs. You won't leave?"

"Never."

Gibbs took care of her for the rest of the weekend. It made him so happy to know that he's be a permanent in his life, and they'd never desert each other.


End file.
